In retail environments, loose items for sale are sometimes placed in bins or open boxes. These bins and boxes are often bulky to ship. In addition, because such bins and boxes often have opaque sides they obscure guests' views of the products.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.